


Teach Me

by jaybirdwrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaybirdwrites/pseuds/jaybirdwrites
Summary: Your training as a warrior of Asgard wasn’t going so well, so you decided it was time to try a new tactic. Loki seemed like the perfect teacher…





	Teach Me

_Can you show me?_

You regretted your question now, hours later, as Loki sat before you in the palace library, demonstrating some of his simpler magical tricks.

As a training warrior of Asgard, you had been unsuccessful thus far. The most recent battle, a scuffle on Nidavellir, had nearly ended in loss of life because of your incompetence. You shouldn't even have been in that battle, but you insisted on going, wanting to prove your strength to yourself and your peers. Needless to say, it was a bad decision. All you had wanted was to be like Lady Sif, strong and fierce, unfazed in battle. Sif, who had beat a shining path through the male-dominated Asgardian ranks for all women to follow. But you simply didn't have the brute strength necessary, resulting in the enemy overpowering you more often than not. Even during training sessions, the men usually ended up winning simply because of the fact that they exceeded you in weight and force. 

Meanwhile, you had seen Loki defeat numerous attackers all while barely coming into contact with them, using only magic and his daggers. Compared to Thor, he was thinner and lighter, still strong, but far less bulky. Unlike most, he was not the type to run at his enemies with nothing but dumb muscle and hope. Perhaps if you could learn to use his method of fighting, you might win more battles. 

"Here, watch," Loki said, conjuring a small bird in his palm with a wave of his fingers, "do you see?"

You sighed, frustrated, "No, I have no idea how you did that. I've been sitting here waving my hands about for hours and nothing is happening. I look stupid."

"Why do you give up so easily? Do you honestly believe that I learned to do this, " and with that, the small bird flew up from his hand into the air, "in one night?" 

You watched as the bird fluttered off towards the horizon, fading into a wavering green mirage and eventually disappearing altogether. 

You were grateful that the young prince was so patient with you, though it was unexpected. He tended to be neutral at best in all social situations, generally giving the impression of being slightly annoyed by company. In all honesty, you shouldn't even be in the palace. You were not of any particularly remarkable descent. The only reason you were even permitted to be in the presence of the prince was that Lady Sif had taken you under her wing, insisting on personally training you during her spare time. In this way, you had become good friends, which resulted in you spending an increasing amount of time around the palace. The only problem, of course, was that the training was not helping. Sif insisted that you only needed to get stronger, faster, hit harder, to become a great warrior. But even when you put all of your power into a strike, you generally found yourself bowled over anyway. You had to try another way.

"Alright. Show me again."

"The way it works," said Loki, as  a green mist swirled around his fingers, "is that the energy is already within you, as it is in everyone. Most however, never learn to harness it," he began to roll the mist in his palm, forming it into a sphere, "once you've done that, it is possible to manifest it and mold it into whatever you choose." 

Without warning, he tossed the ball towards you, and you managed to catch it. It shimmered in your hand, slowly beginning to lose its form. 

Loki's hands came up to cup yours, "don't allow it to dissolve. Focus. Will it to hold its shape."

But you had lost your focus, surprised by his sudden nearness. You could feel the heat of his hands, almost touching yours. Your breath caught in your throat, and it was all you could do not to let your surprise show in your expression. The ball of magic, however, disintegrated in a puff of sparks. 

Loki let out a slightly disappointed breath, lowering his hands. Cursing yourself, you glared at the floor.

"No matter. It's getting rather late. Perhaps we can try again tomorrow, yes?"

You looked up, taken aback. Loki was never this nice. You had never known him to patient and caring. Of course, he helped you when you needed it in battles, but that was what any good warrior would do for a fellow, wasn't it? When you thought about it, however, you remembered how Loki tended to fight alone, keeping to the edges with plenty of spots to conceal himself. He rarely threw himself into the midst of the fighting to help his comrades. Except when you were in danger. You blushed slightly, telling yourself that you were almost definitely overthinking it.

Forcing your tone to remain cool, you managed to respond, "sure... that is, if it's not too much of a bother..."

Loki chuckled softly, "actually, it's a rather nice distraction from listening to my brother's idiotic banter." He met your eyes briefly, the usual chilly gaze filled with unexpected warmth, "shall we meet tomorrow afternoon in the palace gardens?"

Silently telling yourself that you had to get your emotions under control if you were going to keep spending time in the palace, you nodded cordially, "I'll be there."

With a small half-smile, Loki rose from where he had been sitting and strode away, past the rows of hundreds of ancient volumes, and out towards his chambers. Presumably.

 


End file.
